


The gayest sleepover

by orphan_account



Series: Karasuno Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepovers, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Thunderstorms, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many things can happen in a Sleepover with 10 rambunctious volleyball-obsessed highschoolers.In which Suga is a mom, Kageyama has a crush and Hinata figures out his sexuality.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Karasuno Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	The gayest sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> the ultimate karasuno sleepover.  
> enjoy!  
> i hope i did kageyama justice lol

It happened a few weeks after that match against Nekoma, in which Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started dating. Kageyama had been feeling the knot in his throat a lot more often lately, and it normally happened when he saw the new couple together.

It wasn't like they were very affectionate in public, after all, one of them  _ was _ Tsukishima, (who did NOT want them to be public) but he did notice small changes. Yamaguchi looked a lot happier, especially around his boyfriend. When they were alone together, they held hands. The freckled boy would often hug Tsukishima from behind and kiss him in the cheek when no one was watching, making him blush madly, though he would try to hide it.

Kageyama couldn't help but feel weird around them. His confusion was great: he did not have a problem with two people of the same gender in a relationship, he did not like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima like that and he never even cared about PDA. So, he wondered, why the hell couldn't he be happy for his teammates?

To try to understand his problem better, he'd gone to the one and only person who seemed to have an answer to everyone's existential doubts: Suga.

Of course, he had him promise he would never tell Tsukishima that he had spilt the secret. It did feel weird to share something private with him, Kageyama had to admit, but it made him feel important to be the only one who knew about it.

“Kageyama,” the third-year said with a small smile after hearing the story, “It sounds to me like you're just jealous.”

This left the ravenette bewildered. Jealous? Why would he be jealous? He had no reason to feel that way.

“I'm not saying you like Tsukishima or Yamaguchi. Because you don't, right?”

“I'm not gay, Suga-san!”

“Isn't everyone a little gay?” Suga muttered, and, with a small sigh, he continued. “Kageyama, you aren't in a relationship, are you?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Well then, maybe you see two people in love and your throat seems to close because you wish you had that. It's quite common, actually.”

“But, I don't like anyone,” Kageyama stated, “Why would I want a relationship if I don't even like someone to be in one with?”

“Maybe you do like someone,” Suga said with a wink, “You know, you do pay a lot of attention to a certain shrimp, now, do you?”

Kageyama's breath hitched. What Suga has said about wanting a relationship made sense, but this? This was utter madness. He wasn't even gay, for goodness's sake.

But...

No, there was absolutely no doubt. He did not like Hinata. Maybe.

“Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything but-”

“I don't understand feelings-” he cut his senpai off and bowed respectfully, “-but thank you very much for your help.”

And so, six hours later, they were finishing volleyball practise. Actually, practise had  _ officially _ already finished, but the first and third years, plus Tanaka and Nishinoya, decided to keep practising for a little longer

They were doing spikes, practising for oncoming matches. On one side of the court, Suga and Kageyama set the ball for the spikers, and on the other side, Daichi and Nishinoya practised receiving.

Kageyama hadn't forgotten what Suga and he had been talking about before. As he practised with his partner, he couldn't help wonder why on Earth he felt attracted to... that. Yes, he had finally admitted he felt different towards Hinata and was having a sexuality crisis mid-volleyball-practice, whilst a ball flew over his head. He quickly set for Hinata, who jumped in the air just in time and spiked it hard onto the ground.

The lights flickered as a loud, rumbling sound filled the gymnasium. Hinata stared at his hand for a second, thinking it had been his spike, but he then realized what had happened.

A storm.

The members of the team looked at each other, wondering what to do. It was pouring, and all of them had to leave walking or riding a bike, but that couldn't be safe!

The sky roared again, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hand unconsciously, and Asahi yelled a high-pitched scream, which made Nishinoya and Tanaka laugh.

“What are we gonna do?” Asahi said, the second years still laughing behind him. “Some of us live very far away, and we could slip and hit our heads or something on the way!”

“Maybe we could stay here? Until it dies down?” Daichi suggested, glancing at his boyfriend for approval. The grey-haired boy sighed, unsure.

“Yeah, but if it doesn't, we're screwed,” Tsukishima pointed out.

Suga held his chin with his left hand in a thoughtful pose, his right hand placed gracefully on his hip. Staying where they were for a while didn't seem like a terrible idea, but, as Tsukishima had stated, if the storm continued to grow in intensity, they'd have no bed, no blankets and no food for the rest of the night.  _ Think, think, think... _

“Oh, I know!” Tanaka suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned towards him expectantly. “I live near the school, and my parents are on a trip to my sister's college because she's flunking and the school called. They will have a meeting of sorts, I think, it's all messed up, Saeko is fucking dumb sometimes-”

“For god's sake, Ryuu, finish the fucking idea!” Nishinoya stopped him from rambling.

“Right. So, you could all come to my house and spend the night there. We wouldn't even bother anyone, because there is nobody there! Hey, that rhymes!”

“Oh my god, you have so much talent! Let's create a band! You'll write the lyr-”

“Thanks, Tanaka, that was a great idea!” said Daichi, interrupting Nishinoya. “Now, everyone call their parents and let them know what's happening.”

As they called their parents, they made sure to tidy up the gym. And just as Kageyama was carrying some of the stuff to the small room where they were supposed to be left, he saw the ginger walking towards it too.

As he dropped the stuff carelessly inside the room, arguing with Hinata about something dumb, he felt the door behind him close.

“Huh?” He turned around quickly and banged his fists on the door. "Suga-senpai! This isn't funny!”

“Kageyama,” the third-year's voice responded from the outside, “You'll be there until you sort out your feelings. Or, until we have to leave, I guess... Bye!”

“Wha-!”

“Feelings?”

Kageyama turned towards the small spiker, who was staring back at him with a puzzled expression. He analysed his features as the pressure made his breathing heavy.

“What was Suga talking about?”

“Um, well,” the setter took a short breath, and said, “I may have feelings-”

“Yeah, no shoot.”

“-for someone.”

“Oh.”

Kageyama stared at the floor.

“Is she from our class?”

The ravenette's eyes went back up. Of course, Hinata had no idea it was him, the person he felt forbidden things for. He rolled his eyes.

“I'm not telling you anything about this person, okay?”

Hinata pouted and Kageyama sent Suga a text telling him to lock them out. Suga, being the comprehensive mother he was, decided to cut the setter some slack and opened the door.

“Kageyama's got a crush!” Hinata sang happily as they came out, and Tsukishima smirked.

“Oh, really? The King is looking for a mighty princess to be his Queen of the court?”

“Oi, Tsukishima, don't be a dick,” said Tanaka with a serious face, “He could be looking for another prince!”

They all burst out laughing, with a flushed Kageyama screaming ‘I'M NOT GAY' in the background, and, once everyone got the approval from their parents, set off to Tanaka's place.

\----------------

The walk towards Tanaka's place was, to sum it up,  _ very chaotic _ . Remember these were nine teenage boys, accompanied by rain and uncontrollable impulses. They'd scream or talk too loudly, earning a scolding from either Daichi or Suga; some of them would bicker and start bothering the rest — and by some of them, I think it's pretty obvious that I mean Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka or Nishinoya, as the rest were too busy trying to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. Somehow, though, the third-years managed to calm down the dumbasses.

It was pouring, so they couldn't use their bikes without risking falling. Hinata walked next to Kageyama with his head hanging low. He could hear Nishinoya and Asahi speak next to them; the shorter boy was being given a piggy-back ride by the ace of the team, and they were both joking cheerfully. Hinata sighed and glanced at the pretty boy next to him.

His gaze travelled all over the setter: from his shiny raven hair to his focused, deep blue eyes; from his seemingly soft lips to his long neck; from his strong shoulders to his muscular arms, well-built thanks to all the tosses he had given Hinata — in fact, Hinata envied the way Nishinoya was being carried by Asahi and would have been delighted if Kageyama had offered to do the same with him. But, alas, he was in love with a girl, it seemed, the poor shrimp stood no chance.

“Oi,” said a voice, interrupting his thoughts. A voice. Kageyama's voice,  _ of course, _ Kageyama's voice. “Quit staring.”

And so, Hinata obliged, rapidly muttering something about not having been staring.

Soon enough, they had reached Tanaka's house. It was a two-storey building much like the others around it, with a fairly large backyard and a welcoming look to it. Once he found the keys, the boys took off their shoes and walked into the living room.

To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

Tanaka's place was, well, not very  _ Tanaka _ at all. The cleanliness of the place was almost palpable, everything was neat and put perfectly in place, as if somebody had been measuring all of the objects to create perfect symmetry.

“Oi, you're gonna have to help me carry the mattresses here unless you want to sleep on the hard floor,” Tanaka said as he climbed the staircase.

Everyone huffed an 'oh, right' and followed him upstairs. The second floor was pretty much the same as the first one, or that's what they thought. It only really felt like Tanaka's home once they stepped inside his bedroom.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

There were posters of girls on the walls and pictures of Tanaka with his family, friends and even the team literally  _ everywhere _ ; even on the roof. There was also a pile of comic books (maybe mangas?) on his nightstand, next to his unmade bed.

One by one, they took four mattresses downstairs. Of course, it was a messy task for the already tired team, but still, they had fun.

They were discussing what to eat (Tanaka telling the rest he only knew how to  _ cook _ _ cereal) _ when Hinata pointed out there were only four mattresses.

“Yeah, well, I don't have nine beds here," said Tanaka, "I figured you guys could sleep in pairs and I'll sleep on the couch.”

“I'll sleep with Asahi-san!” Nishinoya announced proudly, jumping onto said boy's back.

“We don't need to decide that now,” said Suga, noticing the nervous look on Kageyama's face. “Let's eat, uhh, cereals. After that we can play a game!”

Everyone gladly agreed and, after grabbing a small bowl of cereal each, sat in a circle on the mattresses.

“So,” Daichi said, assuming the leading role, “What shall we play tonight?” he asked Suga.

“I was thinking, ‘fuck, marry, kill’ plus truth or dare!” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That is so cliché,” Tsukishima said under his breath. Yamaguchi smacked him on the arm playfully as a response.

“And maybe we could change it to ‘ _ kiss _ , marry, kill’ for the minors,” Asahi added. Suga deadpanned and shook his head, making everyone else laugh.

So, the game started. Hinata was startled to find out most of the team liked boys — or at least that's what he assumed as all the ‘fuck, marry, kill’s were done with males, and sometimes girls too, in a few cases.

Not a long while passed until Hinata was faced with the choice of what to play.

He wasn't ready to come out yet, so ‘fuck, marry, kill,’ would probably be awkward. He didn't want to be called a coward for choosing truth, but he didn't want to end up doing or saying something embarrassing if he chose dare. After long thirty seconds, he came to a decision.

“Truth.”

“Aw, c'mon, Shoyo-” Nishinoya started, but Suga cut him off.

“In this house we respect everybody's choices in Truth or Dare. Now, where were we?”

It was Tsukishima's turn to ask the question. Hinata hadn't realized  _ that _ when he chose truth and now, he was ready to die: he was sure Tsukishima wouldn't have mercy with the question.

There was a small silence as the tall boy thought about the inquiry, finally smirking and asking:

“Hinata, do you have a crush?” he said in a flat voice, the question almost sounding like a statement.

The shrimp could feel his cheeks burning, probably as bright as his hair. He knew it was no use to deny it now that it was so obvious, and so he nodded quickly, not daring to look at the flushed setter next to him.

“Aw, really?” Tsukishima smirked, “Then, who is it?”

“I don't have to say anything, because that wasn't the question you asked!” he retorted loudly, closing his eyes as if to shut reality off for just a second.

“Aw, come on, at least tell us something about this person!” Yamaguchi insisted with a smile.

“We're your friends, aren't we!” Tanaka added.

“I'm not talking.”

“Okay so, is he cute?” Nishinoya asked.

Suddenly, Suga was looking at the libero dead in the eye, his expression unreadable. It was as if he wanted to gasp but couldn't find the air.

A stupporing silence filled the room for what seemed years, until Hinata finally spoke.

“You... How you do you even know it's a guy?” He asked quietly. He could hear blood pump through his ears. A small knot formed in his throat as he desperately tried to withhold the tears that were forming inside his eyes.

Then it hit Nishinoya. Most of the team had assumed Hinata wasn't straight and, after seeing his ‘friendship’, with Kageyama, they had confirmed it. Hinata had never said anything though, so the matter had never been brought up.

Until now.

Hinata wasn't uncomfortable with his sexuality, he just didn't know how others would react. Classmates, parents, friends... he didn't know how Kageyama could react, after all he was straight, wasn't he? Everything was too much at the moment, so he asked Tanaka where the bathroom was and went upstairs, locking himself inside the small room.

He sat against a wall and hug his knees. He didn't cry or give in to despair, he just sat there and breathed steadily. Kageyama was too oblivious or was playing dumb by now, or so Hinata thought. He couldn't have made his massive crush more obvious and yet, he hadn't heard a word about this matter from the raven haired boy.

And just as he thought of this, he heard soft knock at the door.

“Oi, dumb-I mean, Hinata, are you alright?”

Hinata didn't want to lie to him, so he stayed silent, until he heard the door open. He looked at Kageyama astonished. Kageyama guessed what he was thinking and answered before he could even speak.

“Since you didn't answer, I thought you might be unconscious.”

“Right.”

Kageyama closed the door behind him and sat next to Hinata with a sigh. Hinata's heartbeat was surprisingly calm, but he figured it was Kageyama's presence that was soothing to him. They sat together for a while in a comfortable silence until Hinata decided to break it.

“I think I'm gay.”

Hinata's lips couldn't help but form a small smile. It felt liberating to say it out loud.

“You think?” Kageyama asked, actual care in his voice.

“I- yeah, I think,” Hinata paused. “Why are you asking?”

“I  _ know _ I am.”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.”

“What about the girl?” Hinata asked, putting emphasis into the last word.

“Well,  _ he's _ definitely not a girl.” Kageyama turned and looked at Hinata. “You don't have to be ashamed of it, dumbass, it's the twenty-first century. Boys like boys.” He then paused to think and added, “Plus, I think the whole team is gay.”

This made Hinata snort. “Not Tanaka.”

“Right. Tanaka,” Kageyama laughed quietly, but then changed the topic. “Speaking of the team, they said they would go to sleep. Maybe we should go too.”

“Yeah,” Hinata stood up and held out his hand to help Kageyama up, “Let's go.”

Once they got downstairs they found Tanaka sleeping alone on the couch, Nishinoya snoring  _ literally _ on top of Asahi, Suga being Daichi's little spoon and Yamaguchi being held so close to Tsukishima that they looked like one person with many limbs.

“You were right, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered to the ravenette's ear, “Everyone on the team  _ is _ gay. And they're gay for each other, too!”

That's when they realized there was only one mattress left.

They looked at each other awkwardly and knew exactly what the other was thinking. So, they lay down as far away as possible from each other facing the ceiling, so as not to make the moment more awkward than it already was.

“Well, I'm going to sleep,” Kageyama said. He was about to turn around when he heard Hinata's small voice call for him. “What?” he replied, turning to face him.

He suddenly felt Hinata's body press onto his, his face buried in Kageyama's chest. Small arms wrapped around his neck while his own snaked around Hinata's waist.

“Bakageyama,” he said again, “Thank you.”

“It's nothing, dumbass,” Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes.

But, he only hugged Hinata tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i may post a sequel to this some time in the future. if you want me to, leave kudos or a comment! byeee


End file.
